Beelze and Brionac
by LyraKoto
Summary: A oneshot story of how Sect Ijuin and Lyra Koto - my OC - met and fell in love Sect X Lyra (OC)


**AN:** **So, as you all know, I ship my OC- Lyra Gracedia Yuki Koto with Sect Ijuin, but I just wanted to post a story about how they met and how they came to love each other. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, however, I do own my own characters- Lyra and Kyle.**

* * *

Beelze and Brionac

* * *

(Martha's Orphanage- Dining Room. Eight-year-old Sect is sat at the dining table with his Enforcer's outfit on, looking through his deck which has different card combinations set out on the table, he has his head in left hand, using his right hand to flip cards and set them out for each strategy.)

Sect: If I combine Spin Mosquito's ability with Call of the Haunted, I'll be able to bring back a monster from my graveyard and—

Yusei: (Enters, also wearing his enforcers outfit.) C'mon Sect, we're duelling against team Black and Blue in twenty minutes!

Sect: (Gathers up his cards and puts them in his deck holder.) Coming!

* * *

(Satellite- Pier. Lyra gets off a boat wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and red sneakers, she has a grey jacket tied around her waist. Kyle follows her off the boat wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket with matching boots and carrying two suitcases and wearing a backpack, Lyra also has a backpack on.)

Lyra: (Coughs.) I knew the air in Satellite wasn't fresh, but I didn't expect it to be _this_ bad. (Coughs.)

Kyle: Never mind that. Are you _sure_ about this? Coming away from New Domino City because of the death of our family was one idea. But running away from your godfather?!

Lyra: Relax, Kai, I know what I'm doing. Besides, so-called god-father of mine just had this evil aura about him.

Kyle: You know it's a bad idea to go against your dad's wishes though, he's usually right! He may be dead but—

Lyra: Let's go and find that orphanage that was mentioned in my dad's diary. (Runs off.)

Kyle: Hey! I'm carrying all the bags here, wait up! (Runs after her.)

* * *

(Team Black and Blue's Hideout.)

Yusei: And now, Junk Warrior- Demolish his life-points! (Yusei LP- 2000. Clock LP- 0. Clock's duel disk explodes.)

Kalin: Vorse Raider- Take him down! (Kalin LP 1700. Hiroyuki LP- 0. Hiroyuki's duel disk explodes.)

Sect: You guys are just the best! (Jumps onto Yusei and hugs him around the waist, rubbing his cheek into his chest.)

Yusei: Sect… (Smiles.)

Crow: You should probably get back to Martha's before she finds out that you've been duelling late, Sect.

Sect: (Pouts.) Hey! I'm not a kid, Crow!

Jack: Well, you're younger than us, so you might wanna go to sleep now.

Sect: (Yawns.) Hey, I'm not tired.

Kalin: Looks like you _are_ to _me_.

Sect: Am not!

Kalin: Are too!

Sect: Am not!

Kalin: Are too!

Crow: (Whispering to Jack.) I think this proves that they're both childish.

Jack: (Whispering to Crow.) Yeah, but don't tell _them_ that.

Yusei: C'mon Sect, I'll take you back to Martha's. it's getting late and you shouldn't be out in the Satellite at this time of night.

Sect: (Sighs.) Oh, alright, if you say so, Yusei.

Kalin: So if Yusei says to do something, you'll do it? Think you can get him to admit that he's tired?

Sect: Awwh, shut yp, Kalin!

All (Except Sect): Hahahahaha!

* * *

(Later- Martha's Orphanage entrance. Sect and Yusei enter, seeing Lyra and Kyle go inside and upstairs.)

Martha: And _where_ have _you two_ been?

Sect: Well, we just… err…

Yusei: We were just hanging out with Crow and Jack and talking about duelling.

Martha: Alright, there's no sense in arguing since we've just filled another two rooms upstairs.

Sect: We have?

Martha: Yes. Now you two go and help those two newcomers settle in.

Sect: (Yawns.) Alright.

Martha: And while you're at it, you can go to bed early, young man.

Sect: (Yawns.) Yes, ma'am. (Martha sighs.)

* * *

(Yusei's Room. Yusei enters as Kyle takes off his jacket and opens his suitcase.)

Yusei: So, you're my new roomie, huh? My name's Yusei Fudo, it's nice to meet you. (Smiles and offers his hand for Kyle to shake.)

Kyle: Kyle Drawright. (Shakes Yusei's hand.) It's nice to meet you. So, Yusei, you're here because of your parents?

Yusei: Everyone is. The room's yours next fortnight, I managed to find a place downtown.

Kyle: Wow. A roommate who's leaving in two weeks. Crazy.

Yusei: Do you wanna explain how you got here, might help you get over your loss.

Kyle: I'm already over it. I'm just worried about my kid cousin.

Yusei: The girl that came here with you, right?

Kyle: Yeah. Our whole family died last week, us two are the only ones left and that's why I wanna protect her.

Yusei: Are you a duellist? If so, it's a great reason to duel.

Kyle: Yeah. I have an ocean deck and it rocks.

Yusei: Maybe we could duel one day.

Kyle: Sure.

* * *

(Sect's room- Lyra takes her jacket from her waist and opens her suitcase as Sect enters, placing his duel disk on the table.)

Sect: So. You're my new roommate, huh? (Lyra doesn't look up or speak.) Err, are you okay? If not, you can always talk to me. My name's Sect Ijuin by the way. Oh, and I have this dream- to be director of New Domino City when I'm older! Though, I'm a Satellite, so it's not really all that possible, hehe. Best to dream the impossible though, right?

Lyra: …

Sect: Say, you're being awfully quiet. Can I get a name or something from you?

Lyra: (Quietly.) …Lyra…

Sect: Huh? What did you say? I can't hear you when you're being so quiet, sorry.

Lyra: It's… Lyra…

Sect: Lyra, huh? That's a pretty name. I think it means… err, _musical_? I dunno.

Lyra: Yeah. But it's also a constellation around the star called Vega. My middle name is Gracedia- that's a flower that's based on gratitude. And then there's my second middle name- Yuki, and it means snow.

Sect: Wow… Hey, you spoke!

Lyra: Huh? (Blushes.) Yeah, well, I don't wanna! It's getting late anyway, so if you _don't_ mind, I'm gonna turn in for the night!

Sect: Alright… Goodnight, Lyra.

Lyra: …

Sect: ("I hope she's okay.")

* * *

(The next morning- Martha's kitchen. Lyra and Kyle are sat at the table and talking with Martha and Yusei. Sect walks into the room.)

Martha: Ah, Sect. Good morning.

Sect: (Yawns a little.) Morning, Martha.

Martha: Did you sleep alright?

Sect: Yeah. (Sits down at the table and grabs some buttered toast from the middle.) Hey, did you two sleep alright?

Lyra: …

Kyle: …

Sect: Hey, I just asked a question!

Kyle: Yeah, well, don't bother with me and Lyra. We'd like to keep ourselves to ourselves if that's okay with _you._

Sect: Grrr… Well I was only asking.

Kyle: And I told you to but out!

Sect: You wanna fight! I was just asking how you guys were!

Martha: BOYS!

Sect and Kyle: (They stop fighting and look at Martha.)

Martha: If you don't stop fighting, _right now_ , I'll have you cleaning this place from top to bottom until it's spotless. Is that understood?

Kyle and Sect: Yes, Martha…

Lyra: (Silently giggles to one side.)

Sect: (Notices her laughter.) Huh?

Kyle: ("That's the first time she's given even a hint of a smile all week…")

* * *

(Later- Playground at the back of the house. Sect sits on a swing, holding the dog tag with his name on it in his hand.)

Sect: ("Mom… Dad… Just who and where are you?")

Yusei: (Enters.) Feeling okay? (Sits on the swing next to Sect.)

Sect: Huh. Yeah. (Sighs.)

Yusei: C'mon little buddy, I know something's up. You can tell me.

Sect: Alright… I was just wondering about the new girl. I mean, I hardly know anything about her, and I'm just worried is all.

Yusei: Why don't you just ask? I'm sure she won't bite.

Sect: Yeah, well you didn't see her last night, it was like she was a storm, the way she shouted at me!

Yusei: Is that how enraged she was?

Sect: (Nods with his eyes closed.) Yeah. (He pouts.)

Yusei: Anyway, I noticed how you took out your dog tag. Ya don't often do that.

Sect: Yeah. I only really do it when I meet someone and really wonder how I can help them out, ari.

Yusei: Yeah, I get what ya mean. Anyway, the next turf war's gonna be decided in a few hours, wanna come with?

Sect: (Nods.) Sure.

* * *

(Kalin's Hideout. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin and Sect stand in a circle around the table with Kalin at the top.)

Sect: Huh? Team Dirty Works?

Kalin: Yeah. They're a pretty weak team and their boss is called Ida. We'll storm their base in two days time to make sure we get the right preparations.

Crow: Okay.

Jack: Sounds good.

Sect: (Nods.) Mmm-hmm.

Yusei: Yeah.

* * *

(Later that night- Martha's house. Sect and Yusei enter the front door.)

Martha: Don't tell me that you two were at Kalin's again.

Sect: (Rubs the back of his head.) Yeah…

Martha: What have I told you about always going over there and coming back late?

Sect: Not to, because it gets too dark at this time of year?

Martha: Exactly.

Yusei: So, err, Martha, have you seen Kyle and Lyra?

Martha: No, not since this morning? Is there a reason, Yusei?

Yusei: Yeah, I wanted to get a duel in tomorrow morning with Kyle.

Sect: That sounds cool.

Martha: I haven't seen either of them since this morning.

Sect: What?! Yusei, we _have_ to go and find them! What if they're in trouble?!

Yusei: Right. Is that okay, Martha?

Martha: Alright. But if nothing comes up, promise me that you'll come right back.

Yusei and Sect: Right. (They nod and run out.)

* * *

(Street. Sect walks alone, having split up to cover more ground.)

Sect: Lyra! Kyle! Are you here?! Where _are_ you guys!? (Notices a guy pushing something down one of the alleyways.) Hey! Mr! I'm looking for my friends! Have you seen them?! One of them's a girl with brunette pig- Huh! (Notices him pushing Lyra.) Hey! Get back here! (Sect gives chase to the man- Kuroe- until he reaches the bowling alley.)

Kuroe: Now, move it or lose it. (Pushes Lyra- who is tied up- to one side.)

Sect: Hey! You're from Team Dirty Works! Now give me my friend back!

Kuroe: Grrr! How'd he catch up to us?! The bait for The Enforcers worked! I'm calling you punks out! Let's duel! But I'd be careful if I were you. Don't underestimate us!

* * *

(Later after the duel.)

Sect: And stay down! Hehe!

Kuroe: It's inhuman! How'd he manage to defeat me? This little punk has a rare card too?! Ahhh! (Runs away.)

Sect: And don't come back! (Runs over to Lyra.) Are you okay, Lyra? (Undoes her rope)

Lyra: I am now that you're here! (Hugs him.)

Sect: Huh? (Laughs shyly.) Say, err, where's Kyle?

Lyra: I think he's probably out getting some things for Martha, he'll be back at her place shortly.

Sect: Alright. Now what's say we go back home?

Lyra: Home…

Sect: Oh, that's right. Hey! Yusei told me that you're from New Domino City! I've got something special to show you, c'mon!

* * *

(Daedalus Bridge- Lyra and Sect sit at the top of the Daedalus Bridge.)

Lyra: What's with the bridge?

Sect: Oh. There's a story about it.

Lyra: Tell me about it, I like learning about stuff like this!

Sect: Weeell, okay. A long time ago there was a special place. An island in the middle of the ocean. But the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time. Next to them was another island, where the people were rich and happy, and never had to work. Okay, so there's the Satellite and the City, two isolated islands. But one day a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom. He wanted to connect the two islands, so people could _choose_ where to live. And _that's_ when the trouble began. The story takes place long ago, when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew who he was or where he was from. He never spoke, and spent nearly all of his time staring across at the City, gazing... and dreaming.

Lyra: Dreaming? Dreaming of what?

Sect: Of what no one else dared— making a difference. One day, with no fanfare and no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to join the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope.

Lyra: Hold on, one guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself? It's impossible; this story's for kids!

Sect: And, that's what they _all_ believed. They said what he was doing was impossible. But, through it all, he kept working. People came from all over the Satellite to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building. And then, a funny thing happened. People started to believe. Before they had no hope; they had no life, except their work. They thought, even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream. A handful of volunteers became a dozen; a dozen, a hundred. And soon, it looked like the bridge might actually be built. But not _everyone_ was happy with that idea. The people of the City, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't want to give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the Facility if they were found working on it. Many were arrested, but most simply gave up, their dreams fading away like the hope for a future with freedom.

Lyra: It's not fair they did that!

Sect: Well, yeah. But whoever said that life was fair? Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to outrun them as long as he could, but he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded; no way out; escape was impossible! He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the Facility, never to see his bridge completed. But once again, the stranger proved that _nothing_ is impossible! There was only one road to freedom; a path he'd built himself; a bridge that united his people; and a life that became a legend. He proved that just because you've been held down all your life, that doesn't mean your spirit can't soar through the sky! No one ever saw him again. Duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite. And to this day, the bridge remains unfinished.

Lyra: _Someone_ must know where he is! Who can just fly away into thin air?!

Sect: I don't know, Lyra. He did what he meant to do— he gave us hope.

Lyra: Ohh...

Sect: But— if you wanna find him... (Points to his heart with his thumb.) Just look in your heart!

Lyra: That's so cool!

Sect: I know. He's sorta my role-model- the reason I made up my _own_ dream.

Lyra: Yeah. And what's that?

Sect: Err, well, I um- err. You see.

Lyra: I'm not gonna tell anyone.

Sect: Alright. See, I wanna become director of New Domino City. See, three or four years back, no-one would hang around with me. I was an outcast all because of some stupid power locked inside me.

Lyra: You mean like psychic power?

Sect: You _know_? (His eyes widen.)

Lyra: (Nods.) Mmm-hmm. See, I'm actually a psychic duellist.

Sect: You're _what_!?

Lyra: I know, I know. But it's the reason I came here. See, I have a strong abundance of psychic power within me. And after the death of my parents and the rest of my family, I woulda been taken in my by godfather but…

Sect: Lemme guess. you ran away?

Lyra: (Reluctantly nods.) Yeah…

Sect: I promise that I won't tell anyone about it, I mean, I kinda understand where you're coming from. I'd be pretty scared trying to trust someone I hardly know.

Lyra: Then why try and trust me?

Sect: Huh? Well, I guess it's because whenever I see someone who's looking a little isolated and to themselves, I get reminded of myself.

Lyra: Huh?

Sect: It's all part of that dream. See, I never knew my family. I was an orphan since birth. I was… all alone. But it's just another reason _why_ I want to change security, so that they'll stop picking on people who're left down and out! I wanna help others achieve _their_ dreams and give them the courage to stand up! I don't want people feeling left out because… well…

Lyra: Because you don't want them to feel like you- left out and shunned by most people in the Satellite.

Sect: Whoa! Did you just read my mind?!

Lyra: (Blushes.) Yeah, err, sorry…

Sect: It's okay. Just 'cuz I was orphaned and grew up without knowing who his parents were, I'll still achieve my dream one day! Just watch!

Lyra: I think I'll do just that!

Sect: What, so you mean you'll be my friend?!

Lyra: Yeah! So, why exactly did you bring me up to the bridge?

Sect: Huh? Oh. I just figured you'd be missing home! So, I err… wanted to show you the best view in the whole of Satellite. It's one of my favourite places to go to!

Lyra: Wow! You can see everything from up here! The Daimon area… and the tops… and the… (looks down.)

Sect: Lemme guess. Home, right?

Lyra: (Nods.) Uh-huh. But the sparkles in the light are just so pretty! I'm glad that I could get to see things from your point of view, Sect.

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: It's just that we're gazing down and looking at the city from the top of the world. Seeing it from a different point of view. Everything looks so tiny and friendly and fair.

Sect: Yeah. When I'm up here, it's like nothing needs fighting and no one needs pity. Cuz everything just stops being like that.

* * *

(At the bottom of the Daedalus bridge. Crow, Jack, Kyle, Kalin and Yusei stand watching Sect and Lyra in the light.)

Kyle: What're they doing?

Jack: Probably just talking it out.

Crow: Yeah, but I mean it's like a whole new experience for both of them, right?

Kalin: Yeah. Sect's never really got to know anyone like Lyra.

Kyle: And that's a good thing because…?

Yusei: Sect's been pretty lonely for a long time. He _knows_ what solitude's like and I guess he can relate to your cousin.

Kyle: _Yeah_ , _right_.

* * *

(At the top of the Daedalus Bridge.)

Lyra: Sect, I don't think you know how grateful I am to have had you save me.

Sect: Don't mention it, what're friends for?

Lyra: I guess… but…

Sect: Huh?

Lyra: What I'm trying to say is well… this… (she kisses his cheek.)

Sect: (Blushes like crazy.) Huh?

* * *

(At the bottom of the Daedalus Bridge.)

Kyle: Wha— D-Did she just…?

Crow: Wow, I never thought Sect would be the first of us to get kissed or asked out.

Kyle: That's not the point! Lyra's renown in New Domino City! If word gets out… She'll be ruined!

Kalin: Guess she doesn't really care about her reputation.

Jack: And _that_ ' _s_ why she kissed him?

Kalin: I suppose. (Yusei smiles.)

* * *

(At the top of the bridge, Sect puts his arm around Lyra and she leans her head into the crook of his neck.)

Lyra: I love you, Sect…

Sect: Huh? I… love you too, Lyra. (Rests his head on top of hers.) Thank you...

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you'd like to. :)**


End file.
